Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to minimizing warpage of packaged semiconductor devices.
Related Art
Warpage or deformation of a packaged semiconductor device is a common problem experienced in testing and real world environments. In some cases, warpage greatly affects the reliability and functionality of packaged semiconductor devices.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.